


hand in hand, we'll rule the world

by DanFanRonpa



Series: Dream SMP/Dream Team Stuff [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background Character Death, Blood and Injury, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot are Childhood Friends, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Duelling, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, References to Depression, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanFanRonpa/pseuds/DanFanRonpa
Summary: The first time Techno met Dream, they were nine and Wilbur had excitedly shown him off as his friend, Clay. The next time he met him was when they were sixteen, and he was introduced as Dream donning a porcelain mask. And now he sees Dream as a twenty-one-year-old, protecting both his and the soon-to-be-king's life. Later, he'll see Dream at twenty-two, planting kisses that don't stop its way down.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream SMP/Dream Team Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104362
Comments: 6
Kudos: 726





	hand in hand, we'll rule the world

* * *

_The first time Techno met Dream, he was Clay, Wilbur's friend._

* * *

"Guys - this is Clay. Clay, this is Techno and Tommy, and that's our father, the king, Phil." Wilbur introduced, holding his friend's hand. The boy next to him was blonde with emerald green eyes and freckles dotting his face. He looked about the same age as Techno, nine, if a bit younger. His clothes were far from the best; his shirt was green and turning brown from dirt while his trousers ended at his knees looking a bit too tight for him. He didn't even have shoes on. 

Techno wasn't judging, though. He knew that the working class (peasants, other royalty would call them) didn't earn as much as the upper class or royalty, such as themselves. Still, he couldn't help but feel bad for the poor state of this boy. 

Clay bowed formally, lips sealed shut as he hunched in on himself, looking anywhere but them.

Phil smiled kindly, "You don't have to be so formal with us, Clay. You're my son's friend." 

Clay nodded curtly, "S-Sorry, sire..." He spoke, barely a whisper. Techno had to strain to hear it, even with his extra perks as a hybrid. 

"Hey," He calls, stoically, "he said no need for formalities." 

Clay flushed red and nodded once more still staring at the ground, "Sorry..." 

Wilbur glared, though it wasn't heated in the slightest, "Leave Clay alone. I'm sure anyone else of his status would be the same. Even the higher class!" 

Phil laughed and ruffled both his and Wilbur's hair. "Calm down, it's okay." He then patted Clay's head. "You can look at me, you know?"

Clay said nothing as his body locked into place. Then, he shook his head, frantic. "I-I can't... N-Not allowed..." Phil was clearly bothered by how panicked Clay was, but let it go. Techno frowned. He wanted to know why Clay was so against eye contact. He himself has trouble with social situations, but not to this extent. 

He let it go, watching Wilbur drag Clay out and, presumably, to the library, which was his favourite place to hang. Clay still hadn't looked up, but Wilbur didn't seem to mind in the slightest. 

Tommy looked at Phil and tugged on his robe, "Dad, I'm hungry."

Clay went missing a year later and Wilbur was absolutely distraught.

Techno watched as Wilbur trudged around the palace miserably, and vowed to find Clay no matter what.

* * *

_The next time Techno met him was as Dream, donning a porcelain mask._

* * *

Techno hated these bi-yearly duelling events. But he loved them too. It was weird. He'd won his first one during his first participation, at fourteen. And now, he's sixteen and has five gold medals sitting in his drawer. 

He loves the thrill of it. Loves the feeling of his blade gliding across another's, parrying or blocking. Loves the danger of being injured or even killed. 

But he hates that there was no good challenger. Much less one his age. Yet it's not like he can just say 'no' and stop attending. Pretty much the entire royal family, aside from Tommy who was much too young and Phil who was the king, was expected to join. 

Wilbur never got too far into the tournaments. Mostly on purpose. He was a man of words, not swords. Plus, he'd started drowning himself in books when he realised Clay was never coming back. Techno never saw them interact aside from the one time Wilbur introduced him, but he knew that Wilbur was really attached from what he said about him. 

Most dinners, Wilbur managed to slip in at least one conversation about his friends, whether it be something small like Clay tripping over, or even that one time Clay beat him in a sword fight. Granted, Wilbur wasn't too skilled at that time (or even now, with all his skipping), but the idea of duelling the shy boy made Techno giddy. 

It never happened. But he wished it did. 

Tommy was always excited for the event, wanting to cheer Techno on and analysing the fights for when he would eventually be let into the tournament. That was next year though. Techno still had to fight. 

There was a way this went. Official guards and he and Wilbur were allowed to stay out of the preliminary rounds. Any others who wished to enter would have to go into preliminaries. Preliminaries were simple. It was an all-out brawl and the last four standing where sent onto the real rounds. 

Each round was one v one duel. Each contestant had the same array of weapons and defensive items. The goal was to either leave your opponent incapacitated or force in a position where they couldn't fight back from. That, or have your opponent surrender. 

Techno had gone against few who surrendered. 

The finals were always random. Sometimes it was another duel, sometimes it was best out of or first to a specific number. Sometimes it was a gentlemen's duel with the bows and arrows. 

Either way, Techno always won, and that's what made it boring. He wanted an honest-to-God challenge. He wants to feel nervous. He wants to feel his heart slam against his chest as he forced to fight - actually fight. 

He wonders if Clay would have granted that. 

"I made a friend." Tommy's voice brings Techno out of his thoughts, "His name's Toby, but he prefers Tubbo. Says Dream call him that." 

"Who's Dream?" He asks, not actually curious, but wanting to talk to his little brother. 

"I dunno; his brother, I think." Tommy watched as the announcer read the rules of the prelims. Maybe the prelims would be more fun than the boring duels. "He said to look for the smile. 'You'll know when you see it.'" Techno hums and nods dazedly as the gates opened and the contestants came in. 

Boy, did they see it. 

Along with the same old burly men and some wary teens, one stood out the most. A teen with a lime green jumper, the hood on. Even from where they sat, they could see the white mask on his face, a badly drawn smiley face drawn on in black ink. He held an axe and a shield. As did everyone else (though a good portion did have swords), but the way he held himself was just different. 

Techno leaned in closer, his boredom flying out of the window as he watches 'Dream' stand, hand gripping the axe, looking significantly less worked-up than the others in that arena. But he wasn't fooled. No, he could see the subtle way his body swayed, ready to dodge to any direction as a moments notice. He saw the way he rocked on his toes, as opposed to the usual heels. 

He saw and he saw and he--

"Begin!"

Didn't. 

Techno's eyes widened in shock as Dream seemingly disappeared from his sight. He gasps and sees Dream standing only a few feet from where he was. He'd dodged a sword slashing down at him with little inconvenience. Techno keeps his eyes peeled, tracking Dream's every move, watching him manoeuvre between large builds of men, taking out any who tried to attack him with ease. He watches as Dream fights, barely, and wins. 

He feels his heart thump against his chest. 

He wants to fight Dream. 

He _needs_ to fight Dream. 

Dream is one of the last few standing, along with George, Sapnap and Bad. Techno has personally fought each one of those three and won. They were good. But he didn't think they were too much of a threat to Dream.

The rounds started, with Techno and Dream on completely different blocks. The only time he can get in the same arena as him is in the finals. And Techno may or may not have gone way too harsh against his opponents, ending duels faster than he ever had before. He doesn't really care that he's basically making a mockery of the royal knights. He sees the ashamed looks on their faces when they lose to him, and he sees petty glares thrown his way as he advances to the next round. But the only thing on his mind is fighting Dream - fighting someone who could truly get his heart racing.

The semi-finals were up, and Techno was somewhat amused to see that none of the knights made it. He was pitted against Sapnap, and Dream was against George. 

Sapnap was a good combater. No doubt about it. He had made it all the way to the semi-finals, after all. But Techno was better. Sapnap put up a good fight, but Techno hadn't felt nervous at all. Not even once. There was nothing to worry about, after all. He'd been against Sapnap a good few times, and always won. That applied to everyone else - aside from Dream. 

He watched Dream duel George. It was over as soon as it started. Dream was quick to get to George, forcing the man back, and back, and back, until he was backed up against the wall. And then Dream took care of the sword in George's hand, snatching his wrist and twisting it just enough to make George's hand uncurl around the grip. He pushed George's back, forcing him on the ground and keeping his knee against his spine. 

Dream went onto the finals with him.

Techno watched as the wheel deciding the finals spun. And then, "Best of Ten!"

This was the best possible set-up. 

"Hey, Big T." Tommy grinned as he walked into the preparation room. Techno grabbed a fishing rod and stuck it in his belt along the back. "Oh? I've never seen you use that in one of these duels. Dream got your interest?"

Techno said nothing, simply grabbing his sword and a shield. He did. Dream did interest him - his sword skills most of all, but also why he wore that mask and where exactly he came from.

"Tubbo says that Dream won't go down easy."

No. No, he did not. Techno won the first fight, as expected of him. What was not expected was how thrilling it was. Dream put up a better fight than anyone he'd fought before, keeping him on edge and using tactics to match him easily. And it was amazing. He was still pumped with adrenaline in the next round. 

Dream won the next match. It was something practically unheard of. The last time someone ever won against him was during the third tournament he participated in. Techno couldn't stop grinning. He felt his heart bang against his chest. He could barely hear the audience as they screamed and cheered; the blood rushing in his ears was far too loud. In his eyes, it was only him and Dream.

He was nervous.

He was excited.

In the end, Techno left the match with only six wins, a new hair cut and, for the first time in one of these tournaments, an injury. 

"Not bad, princey." He looks at Dream as he folds his arms, leaning against the doorway. Techno almost managed to break that mask of his, instead sinking his sword in his shoulder, which was now bandaged. "I haven't fought someone as skilled as you in quite some time." 

Techno snorted, "It's the same for me." He meets his eyes (at least, he looks at the two black dots on the mask), "I haven't had such a challenge since I was in training. Guess you're a special nerd."

Dream laughs, wheezing all the while. Techno suddenly feels flustered. "Yes, well, it's unfortunate. I won't be here next time." Disappointment runs through Techno's soul, and he tries not to show it. It must be obvious, though, because Dream huffs a small laugh. "Maybe one day I'll show up, and not in the tournament." He lifts his mask, just enough to show off pink lips and pearly-white teeth. "Maybe I'll become a friend - a sparring partner, maybe." 

The very idea sends chills down Techno's spine. 

"Consider me intrigued, Dream." He grins, matching Dream's own cheshire one. "I'll be waiting, if that's a promise." 

Dream nods. "It is." He turns and looks up to where Wilbur is sat, bored and face stuffed into a book. And he repeats himself, low, Techno only hearing due to his hybrid perks, "It is..." 

* * *

_And now he sees Dream, fighting for the soon-to-be-king's life._

* * *

The coronation was an event that was practically mandatory. Especially this time around, with Wilbur being crowned the new king. Everyone had been expecting Techno to become king, aside from himself and Phil. Even Wilbur had been shocked to hear that he was the crown prince. 

"B-But, father!" He tried to argue, in front of all the people, "Surely Technoblade would be a better suites choice! He's mature a-and one of the best-damned warriors this country has ever seen. _The_ best! I'm nowhere near as skilled as Technoblade is, and everyone knows it."

"Maybe so," Phil agrees, calm as ever. "Yet I am not looking for a king who can kill and strike down his opponents." Techno nods in agreement. He knows all this. He wasn't an idiot. "Wilbur, you do not fight with swords and bows. You fight with words, and that is what the next king needs. A negotiator. A peace-maker." 

Wilbur looks at the ground, his fists clenched tightly. Techno can hear the words unspoken. 

_What kind of king can't find their best friend?_

But he says no more, and looks at Phil, and nods. "Very well, father. If it is what you wish, then I accept." 

Phil is the first to applaud, Techno following shortly after. Tommy looked around in confusion before clapping along, just wanting to be happy for his eldest brother, now knowing how he felt about Clay with Tubbo suddenly going away. 

After some hesitation, the rest of the crowd clap as well, unwilling to argue with the king's decision. 

Techno was foolish for thinking no one would try anything. For thinking that they were happy with a king who could barely hold himself in a fight. 

"Am I really fit to be king?" Wilbur would ask, on the day of his coronation as Techno helped him dress into his gowns. "You're not disappointed in the slightest, Techno?" 

Techno huffs a small laugh and shakes his head, "The only time I've been disappointed is when I expect to see Dream, but he's not there." He pats Wilbur's head as if Wilbur was the younger brother. "I'm proud of you, Wilbur. I agree with our father completely. This country does not need a violent king, it needs you." 

Wilbur nodded and breathed shakily. "Okay. I can do this. No going back." 

Of course, the ceremony would have gone fine. 

Had it not been interrupted, then it would have been fine. 

"I refuse to accept Wilbur Soot as the new king!" A man yelled, and the windows smashed, abundances of men swinging in, swords drawn. The audience were quickly evacuated as an all-out battle sprung. 

Techno growled as he protected the commoners, sword unsheathed as he swung, cutting down any man trying to get to the innocent. He barely flinched as his sword sunk into flesh and armour, blood soaking both himself and the floor. 

_Blood for the Blood God,_ he remarks to himself. 

"Get to safety! Evacuate!" Wilbur yelled, fighting back against the men as best as he could. Yes, he wasn't nearly as good as Techno when it came to fighting, but he was still very good. The people only saw him in the tournament, wherein he threw matches to get back to reading or searching for his long-lost friend. 

Techno's sword penetrated through a man, and kicked him off his sword, the body thudding and collapsing on his building pile. He looked at Wilbur, eyes widening. 

" _Will_!" Tommy yells, also seeing the man.

Phil looks over alarmed, paling as he sees the archer readying up, " _Wilbur_!" 

His brother was already dealing with two of the men, parrying and blocking and slicing through air. And there was another man, bleeding from his side, holding and drawing his bow, aiming directly for Wilbur.

"Wilbur! _Move!_ " 

But Wilbur didn't hear past the shouting and the screaming and metal against metal. Techno shoved his way past men, killing those who tried to stop him as he ran to the archer. But as soon as he got to him, the arrow was flying in the air. Techno killed him, but it solved nothing. 

" _WILBUR!_ " 

Then, there was a sword deflecting the arrow, sending it to the wall.

Techno choked. Of all times to show up, Techno was that Dream chose now. Dream breathed heavily as he stood, sword drawn from where he hit the arrow. 

"Sorry, I'm late." He grins. "Tubbo wouldn't wake up." 

"Hey!" Tubbo appears, storming in through the doors. "They didn't need to know!" He looks at Tommy and smiles, "Hey Tommy. Sorry for leaving you." 

"Tubbo!" Tommy yells, hugging the boy quickly before turning and shooting an arrow at an approaching enemy. "It's been so long!" 

"Yes, well, can we save the reunion for later?" Tubbo sheepishly smiles. "We have some company." 

Techno grunts, sticking closer to Wilbur. Dream is there, but he can't help it after that last close call. Tommy seems to have the same idea, slowly shuffling over with Tubbo. The other knights are doing their jobs well, few falling to the enemy. But he had to ask how many were there? Most of the town was at the ceremony. How did they manage to rope in so many to deal with? It's as they were from another--

Another kingdom?

"Schlatt..." He hears Dream mumble. "I just know it." 

"Schlatt?" Phil hisses. "Damn him."

He doesn't ask who Schlatt is. He doesn't have the luxury. 

He's too focused on his fights to see an enemy sneak up on Wilbur.

Dream isn't. 

"Will--!" Dream yells, shoving Wilbur out of the way, and taking the brunt of the attack. Techno whirs his head around, shocked to see Dream collapsed on top of Wilbur, blood seeping out of the hole in his side. Dream struggles to get up, and Techno almost curses. Almost yells at him to stop fucking fighting. 

" _DREAM_!" Tubbo cries, running to get to his brother, dodging swords and kneeling by his side. "No, no, no. Please. Don't. Y-You can't. _Please_!" 

Dream reaches out and places a hand on his thigh. "N-Not dead y-yet." He grits out, forcing himself up, standing shakily. 

"Don't." Techno grinds out before he can stop himself. "You can't fight like this. Play dead, Dream." 

"Tubbo." Dream ignores him completely, holding a hand out. "H-Have you got it...?" 

Tubbo swallows and nods shakily, hands trembling as he reaches into his satchel and takes out a blindfold. 

Techno frowns as the men choose that moment to retreat. He looks around and sees the entire room bathed in blood and gore. Only ten or so men are able to make it out of the room, and Techno understands. The men cheer, but all Techno can do is collapse and get to Dream, who is now pressing cloth into his wound. He swallows with difficulty, tears stinging his eyes.

"Dre-Dream. Look at me." 

"Can'..." He slurs, trying to keep the pressure on the wound. "S'too... S'too danger... ous... G-Gonna... agro..." 

Tubbo swallows. "Dream, can I tell them? Please. They won't hurt you or us." Dream turns to face his brother, staring, and then nods. Tubbo smiles and looks at them. "Dream is an ender-hybrid." Techno stiffens. "Looking him in the eye will end up with him losing control and possibly killing you." 

"E-Ender hybrid?" Wilbur stutters, looking shocked more than scared. " _No_." He shakes his head and kneels next to Dream placing his hands on either side of his face. "But that-- No. No, it can't be. _Clay_?" 

Clay? Techno pales. Wilbur's best friend from years ago? This is him?

Dream whimpers, the grip on the cloth weakening. "S'ry... Will..." 

" _Clay..._ "

" _Dream_!" Tubbo yells and almost tears his mask off and ties the blindfold around his eyes. "Hold on, Dream. Y-You're not gonna die. You're not!" 

"Take him to the infirmary," Phil says, looking at Techno. "And get Niki." 

Techno nods and picks Dream up, bridal style, and runs to the infirmary, not caring for the blood and guts he's drenched in and staining the doors and carpet with. The servants can clean it up. 

He storms into the infirmary and sets Dream on the bed, red staining white. Techno feels his legs wobble, and he has no idea why. The fight wasn't all too difficult. And he's not scared of Dream and his hybrid secret. He's not even bothered by the blood and guts and gore. 

Niki comes in a few seconds later, getting to work straight away, bringing out her tools and materials. She looks at Techno. "Go. Clean up." She orders softly and Techno feels like he has no choice but to. 

So he does, leaving his armour and clothes for the workers to clean, and sinking into the bath. It helps a lot, actually. Because he can relax and think about things. 

Red dyes the water, but it's not him, so he doesn't panic. Instead, he sinks further in. 

Why did he react to Dream being injured in such a way? Why was he on the verge of tears? The last time he cried was when he was fifteen and his first horse died. 

He'd only met Dream twice. Once, if he's being pedantic. 

_"How did you know you loved Niki?"_

He remembers asking Wilbur once, a few months after he starting dating the woman.

_"Well, it's weird... I liked being around her. It felt like it was just us and no one else, even if we were in a crowded room. I felt happy when she was, and I felt flustered when she laughed... Why?"_

There wasn't a reason back then. 

Techno sighs as he stands up, reaching for his towel. 

He gets it now.

When he gets back to the infirmary, Dream is awake, still drenched in blood, but he doesn't seem to be in pain. He notices him and smiles. 

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Techno bites without any real malice. It makes Dream chuckle so he counts it as a win. "That was reckless of you."

He hummed in agreement. "Well, when it's for your childhood friend." Techno didn't understand the childhood friend aspect - he never had one, after all. But he understood the idea of protecting someone you care about. "I talked to Will, by the way. He doesn't hate me - somehow." He sighed. "After leaving him so suddenly, he still treats me like family. Your brother is really something, Techno." 

Techno doesn't say anything. He stands there, arms folded, watching the man before him smile nostalgically. Without a doubt, he agrees. Wilbur had thrown himself into a depression for years, only recently getting out of it three years ago with his relationship with Niki. He obsessed over finding Clay and refused to accept that the boy might not even be alive anymore. (It was a close call, actually). And yet he so readily forgave him for leaving for so long, and kept his identity a secret when he showed up as another person.

Still, Technoblade can't fault him. If it was one of his brothers doing that, then Techno would never hate them for it. 

"As are you." He finally says, monotonous as ever. His heart thumpers against his chest, but he manages to prevent this from showing - as he usually did with his emotions. Keeping eye contact (in a sense - he couldn't see Dream's eyes, but he knew where they were), Techno moved, walking towards the dirty-blonde. "Something... indeed." 

He leans down and presses his lips against Dream's. 

He smiles when Dream leans in. 

* * *

_Later, when Wilbur is crowned king, and everyone's settled down, Techno sees Dream as a twenty-two-year-old, planting kisses that don't stop its way down._

* * *

"That was reckless of you." 

"And you weren't?" 

"Touché." 

Dream wheezed as Techno admitted his reckless nature. That contagious laughter is cut off abruptly when Techno shoves him onto their bed. Instead, the blonde smirks, a hint of pink dusting his freckled cheeks. Techno hooks his fingers under his mask and lifts it up, gazing into Dream's eyes. 

A few months ago, Dream would be panicking, throwing Techno off and begging for him not to look. 

But that was before. Dream has more self-control now after Phil hired a specialist to help. Techno can stare at Dream's gorgeous, green eyes with little to no danger of Dream losing control and forcing Techno to hold him down. 

Techno gave Dream his own smirk and captured his lips with his own. Dream kissed back eagerly, parting his lips and letting their tongues dance as they fought for dominance. 

Techno won - as he usually did. The fight was usually to add an extra spice to their activities. 

And Dream lost the way he always does. Techno never got tired of hearing the sweet moan rip from his throat as his kissing became sloppy. 

Their shirts are off in the next second. Techno immediately leans down to attack his neck, sucking on the places he knew made Dream break. Moans fill his ears and he doesn't mind at all. He bites and kisses, dragging them down, and down. 

He pauses to look at Dream, his hand slipping down his lover's waistband. It's a sight to see. Dream's hair is messy, some strands sticking to his face due to sweat and small splatters of blood from their hunt. Techno's bites and kisses are already turning red and purple along Dream's neck torso, overlaying old and new scars. His emerald eyes are hazed with lust, a sliver of drool escaping his swollen lips. 

Dream is a gorgeous meal before him, presented in a most sweet and savoury way.

"Techno... _Please_." 

And he digs in.


End file.
